


A Sherrinford Christmas

by MsLadySmith



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/MsLadySmith
Summary: FB Writing Prompt: What was said during that most damaging of meetings between Eurus and Moriarty?





	A Sherrinford Christmas

The lift doors opened, and Jim Moriarty sauntered into the visiting area outside Eurus Holmes' cell. She rose, and they met at the glass partition.

"I'm your Christmas present," he said, arms outstretched. "So what's mine?"

They stepped closer. If it weren't for the glass, they would have been touching. Eurus looked up at the camera, and saw the red 'recording' light flicker off. They were now unwatched, unsupervised, as per her request. She turned back to Jim with a smile.

"Redbeard."

Jim looked at her quizzically. 

* * *

"So you're Sherlock's little sister, hm? I bet you know some juicy stuff."

"Some. They sent me away when I was young. I was too clever for them."

"Clever. More clever than Sherlock?"

"Oh yes, but he is close. I enjoyed him, but when I made him cry, they sent me away."

"You made him cry?"

"Yes. Redbeard."

Jim sat down in front of the glass, his knees pulled up to his chin. "Do tell."

Eurus lowered herself to the ground, sitting down in front of Jim, almost toe-to-toe with him, if the glass hadn't been in the way.

"Sherlock had a fascination with pirates as a child. He and his best friend, Victor, played pirates all the time. Sherlock was Yellowbeard, and Victor was Redbeard - not really inventive names for pirates, if you ask me. They never let me play, though... 'no such thing as girl pirates,' they would tell me. Of course, Mycroft was too old to play with me - he was more interested in his books and grown-up things. So I was alone.

I decided the only way to get Sherlock to play with me was to make Victor go away. One afternoon, I managed to lure Victor out to the field behind Musgrave - our manor house - where there was an old well. I pushed him in. I never told anyone where he was - they begged me and begged me, but I never told. You would have thought a pirate would know how to swim..." Eurus looked misty-eyed as she conjured up the memories.

Jim shivered with delight. "You  _killed_  him?"

"Technically, the water killed him. I just arranged it."

"Sherlock was beside himself. Could not stop screaming for a whole night. He knew I had done something to Victor, but he didn't know what. After a while, he just shut down, buried his emotions so deep no one could reach them. That's when he 'forgot' Victor. Unfortunately for me, getting Victor out of the way didn't give me Sherlock like I had hoped. Then I started the fire, and they sent me away."

Eurus' eyes bored into Jim.  "Sherlock thinks he 'deleted' those memories... 'rewrote' them. But he just 'encrypted' them and hid the key code. All you need to do is find it for him."

Jim's eyes sparkled. "You make it sound so easy." He loved a challenge.

"It is, really. Emotions and ego will always be Sherlock's downfall. Wound his friends, wound his pride, and you will wound him. You will burn him." She stood up. 

Jim rose as well, rubbing his hands together absently. "I see what's in this for me - but what's in it for you?"

"Mycroft is keeping me here, protecting  _him_. He never lets me have any  _fun_ ," she pouted.

"It sounds like you're letting me have all the fun," Jim replied. "If you're stuck here, you don't get to watch."

"The way to break Mycroft is to break Sherlock. If you do your job, I will reap the benefit. I just need a few minutes of time with the right people. Can't very well do that under big brother's watchful eye, now, can I?" Eurus smiled sweetly, looking back up at the room camera as the red 'recording' light came back on.

"I like your style." Jim grinned, and he turned and left.


End file.
